TotalBiscuit
John Bain (July 8, 1984 - May 24th, 2018), most widely known as TotalBiscuit, the Cynical Brit, or TB for short was the owner and creator of YouTube channels TotalHalibut and TotalBiscuit, and considered one the United Kingdom's top gaming commentators, along with having been the subject of this wiki. Appearance John Bain was a man of British descent in his early 30's. He had thinning dark hair due to Male-pattern hair loss, a mole under his lips, was frequently seen with facial hair/stubble, has a square jawline with a slight hanging chin, and a pointed nose that is in a slight 'hook' shape. He was slightly overweight. Personality TotalBiscuit's most defining personality trait was his sense of professionalism. Given this maturity, along with his expansive vocabulary, his videos and critiques are generally accepted as much more credible and honest. Though he had a humorous side and was willing to make jokes, even immature ones, that side was less apparent in the presence of individuals like Jesse Cox, Dodger Leigh, and Simon Lane, in which case he was often required to be a voice of reason/mature figure compared to them. TB has shown a sadistic side as well, having shown upmost joy in regards to playing various games where intense violence was involved (i.e. his ''WTF Is... - Warhammer 40k : Space Marine ? ''video). Relationships Although TB did not usually get others involved in his standard gaming videos, there were a few exceptions to the rule. He'd play with other YouTubers if they were part of a series that either requires multiplayer or were otherwise enhanced by such play, examples being some episodes of "WTF Is...''" (Hyper edition in particular), or another series altogether (Terraria with Jesse Cox and Magicka with the Yogscast). ''Jesse Cox (OMFGCata)' '' Possibly the YouTuber most associated with TotalBiscuit, and vice versa, Jesse Cox is an American gamer who runs "Jesse Cox" (formerly known as "OMFGCata") whose bold, patriotic, and generally thickheaded personality heavily contradicts TB's professional, cynical, and levelheaded demeanor. '''Terraria' Jesse's first appearance was on TotalBiscuit's channel as a special guest in his "WTF Is... - Terraria ? (Hyper Edition)", which received positive feedback, later becoming a series with Jesse being a core half of the content. The series spans well over 70 videos, split into 3 "seasons", and dates back to mid-2011, though has been left unfinished. '''''The Yogscast (BlueXephos) The Yogscast (owners and co-creators of YouTube channel "YOGSCAST Lewis and Simon", formerly known as "BlueXephos") is a popular British gaming commentary group that has been played with TotalBiscuit in the past. They consist of many individual channels, but were originally only two; "BlueXephos" and "yogscast2" (now known as "YOGSCAST Hannah") and among those channels were only a group of three: Lewis Brindley, Simon Lane, and Hannah Rutherford, later on drastically increasing in size as they grew to fame. More recently has TotalBiscuit not played with any of the Yogscast unless a special event or tournament takes place, but it can be assumed they keep in touch. 'Magicka' Back in 2011, the Yogscast made their first appearance on TotalBiscuit's channel in their "co-op" series of the Magicka PC'' video game. The series was never finished, being put on indefinite hiatus after the 14th episode. It had one special episode streamed on Twitch for the Yogscast's goat appeal during Christmas 2011; the first bit of this was uploaded to TB's YouTube channel but the rest, though livestreamed, was removed from the Yogscast's Twitch account and has not been uploaded to YouTube by either the Yogscast or TB. In-game, they had different wizard's robes (and most definitely different gameplay styles) that differentiated them from each other. * '''TotalBiscuit' - A black robe with a witch's hat in placement of the regular hood. Notably the most productive of the group. The camera follows him. * Lewis - A standard purple robe. Fairly skillful but died on a frequent basis. * Simon - A tattered yellow robe. Renowned in the series for his constant summoning of bees and rain, as well as dying the most (usually by his own hand). 'Trine 2' TotalBiscuit started a series (unknown if in the shadow of Magicka) of the game Trine 2, which was was also for the Yogscast's Christmas goat appeal and was ended after 6 episodes, unfinished. Cancer & Death TotalBiscuit was diagnosed with colon cancer in its early stages back in August 2014, and underwent a "video depression" in the weeks leading to his inevitable surgery and chemotherapy. In December that year, his wife Genna had announced that the surgery was a success, and his videos quickly returned to their normal schedule. In mid-October 2015, TotalBiscuit revealed that his cancer had metastasised into his liver, rendering the cancer inoperable. Though his videos were still released in his typical schedule during the timeframe of his diagnosis, he took a vacation two weeks later. His videos are expected to return once he comes back. In January 2017 Totalbiscuit announced surgery had been scheduled to remove shrunken and dead tumors after further spread had not been discovered. TotalBiscuit stated that his treatment goal was now curative rather than simply delaying a terminal prognosis. On February 18, 2017, Totalbiscuit announced that he would be undergoing surgery on February 21, to remove the cancerous material from his liver. In early 2018, TotalBiscuit announced his retirement from gaming criticism, with conventional treatment methods for his cancer being declared ineffective. On May 24th, 2018, he passed away in the hospital. John Bain is survived by his wife Genna and their son Orion. Trivia *TotalBiscuit originally went by the moniker of SoulCake, but stopped using it as he felt that the name was overused. Category:Youtubers Category:Gamers Category:Polaris Category:Co-Optional Podcast Category:YouTubers Category:People